Obsession
by paper-cut2
Summary: due to many people asking me I am going to continue this fic! Lol
1. Default Chapter

Obsession  
  
part 1  
  
She sits in the room, dark except for the light from the small TV over in the corner. Channel hopping again, over and over. Simpsons Re-runs, life couldnt get any lower. She puts her head onto the cusion and drifted off away from all of this, to a better place.  
  
Cheers and screaming, she opens her eyes and blinks, "What the...?" She sits up and turns the TV down as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches in the rat hole she calls home. She stares at the TV unsure of what she was seeing....until......  
  
He steps into camera shot, a vision, a GOD! She sits on the edge of the couch and slams the remote control when the TV wont go any louder. "Fucking Batteries!" She mutters under her breath and stands up and goes to the button on the TV. Volume......reveals a voice so smooth she couldnt move back to her seat. A voice on the box, sliding into her ears, into her brain, catching her breath. What the hell was this show anyway? She slumps to her knees 6 inches away from the vision in light infront of her and stares, mouth open.....she feels drawn to it, to him and reaches out, touching the smooth contours of his face with her finger tips, feeling static, feeling a connection from some far away place. wnating, needing more. She turns up the volume again, that voice...that face.....the telephone rings and she slowly gets up without taking her eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Ye...." her voice trails off still absorbed in the square of light in the corner.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What's on channel 9?"  
  
"sorry?"  
  
"Turn on your TV and tell me what the show is on channel 9 now do it!"  
  
"Ok ok..." Silence..."That is the Wrestling."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Wrestling, the WWE the one I have been trying to get you to watch for the last 7 months only you thought it too stupid and unrealistic to bother with." Says the friend on the line.  
  
"That guy! Who is that guy....the guy in the blue jersey...?"  
  
"John Cena."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love." she stops herself, 'I ah, yes I like."  
  
"Ok so you want this ticket for tomorrow night then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What planet are you on tonight?"  
  
"Im here."  
  
*Laughter* "Ok you want to come and see Smackdown with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Y...yes, he.....that guy, John....will be there?"  
  
"He will be yes."  
  
"Then Im comming." she puts the phone down absentmindedly and wanders back to the screen as they start to fight, she finds herself screaming for him to win. He wins. she gets an adrenaline rush like nothing she ever felt before.  
  
The beginning of an Obsession? 


	2. 2

Obsession 2/?  
  
yeah yeah I gave in to demand heres another chapter! lol  
  
John sighed as he undid his boots after another Smackdown. He was beat up and tired and burned out and needed a shower.  
  
"Hey John good night huh?" Kurt smiled as he threw his towel on the bench.  
  
"Yup another well fought match I guess!"  
  
"Whats on your mind?" Kurt sat down beside the younger guy that he had taken under his wing since his arrival in the WWE a little over a year ago.  
  
"Nothing much just....well there was this chick in the second row, grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go!"  
  
"Oh? Well fans are fans John and it would seem to me like you're getting a lot more of them these days!"  
  
"Yeah but there was something about her....something weird, oh ignore me Im being paranoid! I just need to get a shower and get some sleep man Im beat!"  
  
"Ok well try not to think too much about it, you're young and attractive and chicks are gonna dig that! You will have to get used to the attention!" Kurt smiled.  
  
"Yeah maybe!" John dragged his beaten up body off the bench and went into the shower. While the water washed over him he couldnt get the image of this girl's face out of his head, the way she had looked at him, stared at him He'd delt with female fans before but this one was different he could feel it in his aching bones! There was something about her he didnt like.  
  
*********  
  
She looked at her hand for the millionth time that night. "Would you stop that! It's getting beyond a joke!" She looked up at her obviously aggitated friend and turned away. "He only touched your hand it wasn't a marriage proposal!"  
  
"Yet." She muttered.  
  
"Huh? Jesus you need help!" Her friend laughed it off. "Come on then we need to go out back if we are gonna see them leaving."  
  
"Oh we will see them leave I have a good feeling about tonight." She smiled and followed her friend.  
  
*********  
  
"Cena's got a stalker!" John looked up from drying his hair on a towel and smiled sarcastically at Sean who was laughing.  
  
"Great, thanks Kurt!" he said and Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "She isnt a stalker ok? She just would let go of my hand and stop laughing Sean it's not funny ok?"  
  
"Hey relax I'm only ribbing ya dude!" Sean playfully punched John's arm.  
  
"Yeah well don't O'Haire its not funny."  
  
"Come on children get ready, get your shit and lets get out of here!" Kurt said as he stood up, "I'll go warm the car up! You riding with us Sean?"  
  
"If it's ok with you guys!"  
  
"Ok come on then I dont wanna spend the night in this place I see enough of locker rooms as it is!"  
  
"Yeah we see enough hotel rooms aswell whats the difference?" John grunted as he pulled his boxers on.  
  
"The difference my little buddy is I dont have to share my hotel room with 20 other fat sweaty guys! Now hurry up or you can stay here!"  
  
"Yeah yeah be right there 'dad'!"  
  
Kurt and Sean left and John got dressed and put the rest of his stuff into his bag, heaved it over his shoulder and walked out of the door. He said goodnight to a few of the guys as he walked to the back entrance then pulled the door open. The gust of cold November air hit him in the face and he pulled his jacket closer around his neck and shivered.  
  
Lights went off in his face, flashes, he held his hand up, they almost blinded him in the otherwise black dark of the night. "Woah guys!" he winced and shielded his eyes as the rabble started to thrust things into his face to be signed, asked for pictures, made idle small-talk & congratulated him on his win earlier in the night. He signed the pieces of paper and programs, he posed for the pictures, he made the small-talk as if he was on auto pilot! It just came naturally now even when he was so tired he could hardly walk his mouth still worked, he still smiled, the fans were worth the extra 15 minutes he was having cut from his sleep right now. Until 'she' stepped into view.  
  
"Hello again." She smiled and he almost froze. He had to remind himself she was just another fan, just another autograph hunter!  
  
"Hi!" he forced a smile as she handed him the program and the pen.  
  
"Oh my God John Cena!" The girl beside her said and she glared at her.  
  
"I'm Jenny!" She held out her hand and he shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jenny."  
  
"This is my first wrestling show!" She smiled again but it was only her mouth that smiled, her eyes still stared at him, ice cool blue eyes that felt like they were sending daggers into his head.  
  
"So did you enjoy it?" He handed her the program back.  
  
"It was ok, I only came to see you though!"   
  
John looked up and swallowed hard.  
  
"Shes only been watching wrestling for 24 hours!" Her friend smiled sarcastically and tried to shove her out of the way, "Me on the other hand..." She wiggled her way between her friend and the superstar she was dying to meet, "...have been a fan for the last 6 years!"  
  
"Really?" John smiled, "Wow cool!" He took the program from her friend and signed it. "Well everyone nice to meet you all but I have to go before Mr Angle throws a fit!" John forced a laugh and there was a titter of laughter throughout the crowd.  
  
"Please stay, have a photograph taken with me!" Jenny handed the camera to her friend and stepped up beside John.  
  
"Ah ok." She snaked her arm around his waist slowly, seductively and he tensed up slightly and then put an arm around her shoulder. She reached up and took his hand in hers moving it down her body slightly and he pulled it back. Her other hand slowly made its way to his ass and her fingers traced circles around the back pocket of his jeans. He gulped again and tried to smile as she moved in closer and smiled for the picture. He willed the bright flash to go off in his face, begged for this to hurry up. Eventually it did and he stepped away from her quickly.  
  
"One for me too!" Her friend handed her the camera and stepped up beside him, putting an arm around him before he had chance to protest. She leaned her head over onto his shoulder and the flash went off.  
  
"Ok girls thanks! See you around!"  
  
"Thankyou John! I'll be seeing you." Jenny grabbed hold of his hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb. Slowly he pulled it free from her grip and went to the car.  
  
"Will you hurry up already!" Sean moaned when he opened the back door.  
  
"S...sorry guys!" He jumped in quick and slammed the door, "Just go, drive! NOW!" He shouted and Kurt put his foot on the pedal and got them out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"Jesus what's spooked you?" Sean said as he looked at John biting on his nail and checking behind him out of the rear view mirror.  
  
"She was there again!"  
  
"OH your stalker?"  
  
"It's not funny Sean I already told you not to take the piss ok?"  
  
"Ok Im sorry! Look she's just a fan ok?"  
  
"That's what I told him!" Kurt shouted from the front seat.  
  
"Yeah you are both probably right but I'll feel a whole hell of a lot better when we are out of this town, this State even."  
  
"Jesus she really did freak you out!" Kurt said looking in the rear view mirror.  
  
"I told you she was weird ok? Just..." He shivered, "freaky or something I dunno!" He sighed.  
  
"Yeah well whatever she is she's back there and we're not so chill out!" Sean said and looked out of his side window. "You need some sleep I think!"  
  
"I know I do man I'm beat!" John rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You guys mind if we stop at this drive through?" Kurt said from up front.  
  
"Do we have to?" John moaned.  
  
"It's a drive through John you dont even have to get out of the damn car!" Kurt moaned and pulled the car over. 


	3. 3

Obsession  
  
part3  
  
John lay in the hotel room in the dark with his hands behind his head. She had freaked him out and he couldnt get his head around it. A fan, like the thousands of others that came to the shows every night but something about her made him uneasy. He turned over and pulled the douvet up around his neck and closed his eyes, but sleep didnt come easily for him that night.  
  
"Wakey wakey!" John groaned when he heard the banging on the door. "Come on man we have to leave in like 10 minutes or we will never make it on time!"  
  
"Yeah I'm up." he threw the covers off him and dragged his legs to the door to let Sean in.  
  
"Ohh you look rough!" Sean grinned and followed John into the room.  
  
"Yeah didnt get much sleep. I'll get ready, you waiting for me?"  
  
"Yep!" Sean smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed while John went into the en-suite to get dressed.  
  
He washed his face and looked into the mirror and saw he looked like hell. Rubbing his face on a towel he sighed, he just couldnt seem to get going, felt like he was still in a daze somehow. He threw on some clothes and went back into the bedroom.  
  
"Come on pack your shit or we are going to be late!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm on it already!" John threw his stuff into a bag and they left. Outside the hotel were some more fans and he scanned the crowd looking for 'her' hoping she wasnt there! They signed autographs and were just about to get into the car when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello again." he froze.  
  
"Um hi. I'm sorry we are just leaving, gonna be late." he forced a smile and she smiled back at him, again it was only her lips that smiled as she stared at him seeming to look over every inch of his face as if she was studying it for an art project!  
  
"Ok but erm...I'll be seeing you real soon!" She smiled.  
  
John got into the car quickly feeling trapped, cornered and his heart was beating fast. "Drive!" he said to the guy in the front seat.  
  
"Whats up with you now?" Sean turned to look at him.  
  
"That's her! She's there again!"  
  
"Who? Oh the chick from last night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Her there looking in the window!"  
  
"John she can't see you man the windows are blanked out." Sean looked at her. "Hmm not bad!" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah like I'm gonna go for THAT! Come on let's get out of here."  
  
The driver pulled away and John felt compelled to look out of the back window and watch as they left her on the pavement, she didn't take her eyes off the car until it had disappeared. John heaved a sigh of relief when they were out of sight. He wanted to be gone, onto the next town, next show and hope to God he didnt have to go back to Tenessee any time soon!  
  
It was another 10 days before he would see her again.   
  
He had almost managed to forget about the whole freaky experiance, then one night in Miami he was walking down the entrance ramp doing his usual dissing of the crowd on the mic when he saw her! She was there in the first row, watching him. His promo went to hell from that moment on and he missed easy spots in the match that every other night he could do without thinking. On his way back up the ramp he looked for her, but she wasn't there. He didnt know if that freaked him out more than if she had of been right where he saw her the first time, at least he knew where she was!  
  
He got out back and grabbed a towel someone handed him. "Nice match John!"  
  
"Yeah Kurt I know ok!" he waved Kurt away dissmissively as he wiped his face and headed back to the locker room.  
  
"What happened to you out there?" Kurt barged into the locker room and John looked up.  
  
"She was there again!"  
  
"What?" he put his hands on his hips and stared at him.  
  
"That girl!" John stood up, "The one fromTenessee man she was out there in the crowd!"  
  
"John..." Kurt put a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath, "There was a lot of people in that audience tonight how in the hell can you just point one of them out?"  
  
"I know it sounds crazy Kurt trust me I can hear myself and I sound like a nutcase I am aware of this!" John ran his hands through his hair, "But trust me ok I SAW her!"  
  
"Ok, settle down. Let's say you're right, she was there, so what? Some fans travel to see us John!"  
  
"No not her there's something about her I..."  
  
"It happens man ok? They turn up from all over the country at these shows!"  
  
"What's to say she hasn't been to every show since Tenessee only I didn't see her?"  
  
"That's it! Im not listening to any more of this crap! You had a bad match out there tonight and we were lucky none of us were injured! Get your shit and go back to the hotel with Sean I'm out of here." Kurt banged the door and John sat back down with his head in his hands. Kurt was right this was irrational! She was a fan....just a fan.  
  
He gathered his thoughts together and went for a shower.  
  
She went around the side of the building, bushes scratched at her arms and tore at her shirt but she ploughed through them all until she found what she was looking for....the window. Standing on tip toes she jarred it slightly and it came open in her fingers making a slight smile cross her lips. She could hear water running and prayed she was on time and wasn't gonna end up looking at some big fat guy with a hard on! She was in luck, as she peered through the tiny gap there he was, enough to take her breath away. Droplets of water left trails down his smooth hard torso and she licked her lips. She had to strain to see his face....upturned to the water, eyes closed, foam running from his hair down his neck, shoulders, body she followed the trail down and he turned around rubbing soap on his face, the trail of foam snaked down to his ass and she bit on her lip as she admired the view. She could imagine running her hands over that perfectly toned body, squeezing his ass, feeling him against her. She closed her eyes and slipped cracking the twigs under her feet.  
  
John whirled around "Who's that?" he frantically tried to get the soap out of his eyes to see, "Who's there?!" he blindly searched for a towel curling his fingers around the first thing he grabbed and wiped his face. "Who is it?!" looking all around him, blinking he turned off the water as he listened. His heart beat was loud in his ears and he stopped breathing to try and catch the sound again but there was nothing. Taking a deep breath he turned to leave the shower area when he felt a slight breeze on his back and spun around again. He looked at the window, nothing looked amiss but he went closer to investigate anyway and discovered it open just a tiny gap. He pushed it and it swung wide making him step back, becomming suddenly concious of his nakedness he wrapped the towel around his waist and went closer to see if he could see anyone. He didnt get close enough to actually lean out though, had he done that he might well have seen her, back to the wall, squatting down beneath the window, holding her breath for fear of being caught out at such an early stage, she didnt want to ruin the game just yet.  
  
"Paranoid asshole!" John muttered to himself and left. 


	4. 4

Obsession  
  
part 3  
  
"Yo Cena!"  
  
"Holy fuck Sean!" John clutched at his chest as Sean shouted through the door.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were in the shower!"  
  
John glanced at the door to the bathroom, "Oh ah no I ah I'm finished."  
  
"Ok well are you ready to go then? Jamie's gettin a ride back to the hotel with us!"  
  
"Yeah I'm erm..." he looked back at the door with his shirt in his hands.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That goes over you head dude! Arms through the two little holes in the sides..."  
  
"Yeah funny OK I'm comming!" He pulled his shirt over his head and stopped Sean in the doorway. "Sean?"  
  
"Yes?" he turned around and looked at him through the hair that had fallen into his eyes.  
  
"She was here tonight man!"  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"That chick from Tesessee."  
  
"Here? In Miami?"  
  
"Yeah man I saw her!"   
  
Sean sighed and shook his head, "Maybe she likes you!"  
  
"It's not funny man!"  
  
"I'm not laughin ok! Come on John what can she do huh? What?" he held his arms out to the sides.  
  
"I don't know but I don't really want to find out if you get where I'm comming from!" John said sarcastically.  
  
Sean patted him on the shoulder, "Relax ok, I'll get security to take us out if it bothers you that much!"  
  
"I know I sound crazy Sean." John muttered & hung his head.  
  
"Yeah you do!" Sean smiled, 'But ah I've never seen you get like this, there must be something in it and I'm behind ya bud!" he patted his shoulder again and John managed a weak smile.  
  
"Ok thanks man!" he heaved a sigh of relief and they went to get some form of security to get them the hell out of the building.  
  
He didn't see her as the guys bundled them into the back of the 4x4. He looked as much as he could and either she wasn't even there and had just been a figment of his over active imagination or she was no where near because of the other fans and the security guys. Either way John was somewhat relieved that he didn't have to go through the unplesent experiance of signing another autograph for her or taking another picture so she could feel him up! He dreaded seeing the tape of the night's show, he knew he had been terrible and screwed up a lot of moves not to mention the abismal promo he tried to cut infront of all those fans! Everything just went out of his head when his eyes locked on her's and he couldn't even remember his name let alone rap about the state of Miami! And someone was watching him in that shower, he could just feel it, it sent shivers up his spine! If it had somehow been her looking in the window then God knows what she would do next!  
  
They managed to get to their rooms in the hotel without any further confrontations with fans, which John was greatful for. He opened the door to his room and said goodnight to Sean, who was in the next room, before going in and locking it again. Dumping his bag on the floor he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Rough day...one he would rather just forget about! He kicked off his boots and lay back onto the pillow and jumped.  
  
"What the..." something scratched his neck and he rubbed it then his eyes widened and he jumped off the bed.  
  
"SEAN!" he shouted as he went for the door, "Sean man come here!" he went to the next room and banged on the door.  
  
"What the fuck is up your ass now man!"  
  
"Come see this!" He led Sean back into his room and pointed at the bed, "There look!"  
  
Sean wandered over and picked up the single red rose that was slightly squashed on his pillow and twirled it between his finger & thumb.   
  
"Could be worse I mean it could have been a severed horses he..."  
  
"This is not funny!" John snapped.  
  
"Ok calm down maybe it's something to do with the hotel, maybe they got the rooms mixed up or something!"  
  
"What if she has been in my room Sean?"  
  
"How the hell could she have been in here John? Come on man think about it!" he sighed, "I'll call down to reception and see if there has been a mix up or something ok?"  
  
John bit on his lip and turned away running his hands over his head. "Ok but I'm not styaing in here get me another room while you're on the phone!"  
  
"Whatever I'll trade if it bothers you that much! Yes hello this is Mr Cena in room 330 I was just getting into bed and I seem to have found a rose on my pillow I was wondering if you could explain it for me? Oh no it's not a problem as such I'm just not used to finding flowers in my bed!" he looked up at John who was pacing the floor. "Ok ah right, well in future can you NOT do that if it's all the same with you?" Sean let out a laugh, "Yeah if I'd have my wife with me I'd have been in trouble! Ok....thankyou....no not a problem!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well she wasn't in your room the domestic put it there."  
  
"Why would a cleaner leave a rose in my room?"  
  
"Well apparently your 'girlfriend' called and asked for one to be left there as a surprise for you!"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Hmm well see that's where this freak might come in but hey at least she wasn't in the room!"  
  
"Great! Just great!" John sighed and sat back on the bed next to Sean.  
  
"Look buddy she's just some kid with a crush ok? I wouldn't get too wound up about it if I was you!" Sean patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"What else can I do BUT get wound up? What would you do? I mean seriously! She turns up in Tenessee and then in Miami and now I feel like I'm lookin' over my shoulder all the damn time man it's driving me nuts!"  
  
"Well I guess I'd be flattered that someone was paying to see me!" Sean laughed slightly, "Look we're gone again tomorrow I'm sure you probably won't see her for a while right? Jesus she can't possibly be willing to follow us tomorrow we're going to Canada!"  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to get across the damn border."  
  
"Ok get some sleep!" Sean stood up, "What do you want me to do with this?"  
  
"Shove it up your ass?" John looked up with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Ah see he hasn't forgotten how to insult me!" Sean smiled, "Still wanna trade rooms?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"As long as I don't have to share a room with you then no I don't mind! Not like I've unpacked or anything!" he sighed and went to get his bag. John picked up his own bag and looked around the room, he still felt like someone had been there that shouldn't have been. God if he kept this up he was going to end up as crazy as she was!  
  
"Ok there you go!" Sean handed him the room key and John passed him his.  
  
"Thanks for this man I appreciate it!"  
  
"No worries. Oh and John?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you hear me scream you might not wanna come and see what's goin on! She's ah...not a bad looker!" he winked and John shook his head and went into Sean's room. 


	5. 5

Obsession Part 5  
  
The next morning John went to wake Sean up, hammering on his door. Even though he had traded rooms he hadn't slept much, the image of that girl's face flooded his head and invaded his dreams. Eventually Sean answered & John was just about to complain when he looked past him into the room and saw threee men, two of which were in uniform standing around.  
  
"What's goin on?"  
  
"Come in!" Sean sighed and John stepped gingerly through the door. "I had my bag stolen in the middle of the God damn night!" Sean moaned and sat down. John's eyes widened.  
  
"You what? You mean to tell me someone came in here and just took it?"  
  
"Seems that way....look man if this is a rib..."  
  
"Yes erm, your name sir?" One of the officers said.  
  
"Who me?" John looked at them in shock.  
  
"Yes sir if we could have your name please?"  
  
"Woah wait up! I had nothing to do with this crap man!" John put his hands on his hips and sighed.  
  
"Yes well all the same we need to check out every possible option, now, your name please?"  
  
"John Cena." he sighed. "Sean come on you don't serioiusly think I'd pull this kind of crap?"  
  
"Tell me it's not a rib and I'll believe you!"  
  
"It's not a rib man come on! After everything I've been through these past few days you think I'd do THIS?" John said with his arms out to his sides. "I can't believe you would even think like that man!"  
  
"Calm down man I just said if you told me I'd believe you....and I belive you! Look officers it obviously wasn't some sort of practical joke ok? I'd say it was probably a member of staff from this hotel!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Said a guy in a grey suit. "I check and double check all references when I hire my staff and I assure you sir we do not hire thieves!"  
  
"Maybe they have never been a thief before but someone has taken my entire bag of stuff! I mean my ring gear was in there, my freakin lap top was in there with a whole load of personal shit on it!" sean said, running a hand through his hair and trying not to lose his cool.  
  
"Wait up!" John said suddenly and sat down. "This was meant to be my room right?"  
  
"Oh man!" Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"What exactly are you saying here sir?" The officer stepped forward with his note book.  
  
"I'm saying I've had this weird assed chick following me around for the last week and a half and this seems to me like way too much of a coincidence!"  
  
"John you dont seriously think that chick would come in here thinking you were in bed and just steal your bag? I mean wouldnt she have tried it on or something?" Sean said totally exasperated.  
  
"I don't know do I! I think she's messin with my damn head! I....I can't figure it out!"  
  
"Can we start this from the beginning?" The oficer sat down on the chair opposite them and sighed. The other officer sat beside him.  
  
"Any chance we can get room service up here?" he said to what appeared to be the hotel manager. The guy rolled his eyes and went into the hall banging the door behind him. "Now can youplease tell us about this girl, this woman that has been following you around?"  
  
John sighed and started from the beginning, telling them everything that had happened so far including the weird experiance in the shower, although he hadn't seen her he knew someone had been there! The officers looked dubiously at him. "And in no way have you encouraged this girl at all?"  
  
"In no way shape or form man she's a fruit cake!" John sat back. "Sean I'm sorry about your bag man!"  
  
"Ah yeah it's only stuff." Sean sighed and went to the bathroom.  
  
"And this isn't a...how can I put it...erm...groupie?"  
  
"NO!" John protested.  
  
"So you havent slept with her?"  
  
"Are you completely INSANE?" he stood up and put his hands on his head. "No I haven't slept with her man I just told you she freaks me the hell out why would I sleep with her!?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir these are question we have to ask! I mean if you had slept with her she might be a disgruntled fan wanting more than a one night stand!"  
  
"I don't believe this shit!" John sighed and turned away.  
  
"Would you recognise her if you saw her again?"  
  
"I sure as hell would! Infact I'm just about lookin' over my damn shoulder every hour of the day waiting for her to appear!"  
  
"Are we right in assuming you guys are headed to Canada today?"  
  
"Yes we are! Except I won't be going anywhere because I have no luggage!" Sean moaned as he walked outof the bathroom and sat back down.  
  
The door opened and the manager came in followed by a young guy with a trolly full of cups and a pot of coffee.   
  
"Ah refreshments!" The policemen stood up and rubbed their hands together like they hadn't seen a cup of coffee in a month, and started to help themselves.  
  
"Are we doing anything to recover my stolen belongings here guys?" Sean said frustrated.  
  
"Yes sir we will get to the bottom of this!" One of the oficers smiled as he made himself a coffee.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" A young lady peered around the door, "Has someone last their luggage?"  
  
"Yeah I have what do you know about it?" Sean stood up.  
  
"It appears there's a lot of erm...things all over the back lawn out by the pool!" The girl said and hung her head.  
  
"Dont touch anything!" The policemen put their cups down and they all hurried out of the room and to the back lawn. Sure enough Sean's belongings were strewn all over the place. His lap top was open and in the pool and he cringed when he saw it.  
  
"Hmm seems like she was looking for something!" One of the officers said as he studied the bits and pieces all over the place.  
  
"No shit?" John sighed, "She was looking for MY luggage guys! HELLO?"  
  
"Calm down man!" Sean put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down?! I have this lunatic chick following me everywhere I go and trying to steal my luggage and you want me to calm down?"  
  
"What's goin' on here guys?" They looked up to see Kurt walking over to them. "Jesus what happened here?"  
  
"This is the entire contents of my luggage!" Sean gestured to the clothes and belongings all over the grass.  
  
"Shit!" Kurt rubbed his chin. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well it seems the figment of my imagination appeared last night thinking it was MY stuff, somehow got into the room and took it and when it wasn't MY stuff she threw a hissy fit and..."  
  
"John what are you talking about?" Kurt patted him on the back. "Calm down!"  
  
"One more person tells me to keep calm Ima FU the son of a bitch into pool!" John muttered.  
  
"Erm guys can I please clear my stuff away now?" Sean went to pick up his clothes.  
  
"Yeah just dont touch the bag! I want every member of staff finger printed and this bag dusted!"  
  
"I can't possibly do that I have a hotel to run here!" the manager said frustrated.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you will have to or we will have to bring down the riot squad!" One cop sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah that'll not be good for business now will it?" The other one smirked.  
  
"Ok alright!! But I'm telling you it was NOT a memeber of my staff that did this!" The manager went to storm away. "Mark my words it wasn't!" he said pointing in Sean's face and Sean just put his head in his hands and sighed. What a great start to the damn day this was turning out to be! 


	6. 6

OBSESSION  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After a terrible start to the day they eventually made their flight. When they got off the plane John didn't feel any different, he had a feeling he was being watched and it un-nerved him. He looked around as they got through the airport and to their coach that was waiting outside, studying every fan's face as they asked for an autograph, thinking she was going to appear from out of nowhere at any given moment, and his nervousness didn't go un noticed!  
  
"Calm down we're in anouther country!" Sean said quietly to John as they sat down on the coach. "No one is crazy enough to follow you this far trust me!"  
  
"I'm not letting my guard down Sean I mean if she is capable of getting into what was meant to be my hotel room and stealing what she thought was my bag then I think she is capable of anything!"  
  
"We don't know that it was her in the room!"  
  
"Oh come on! Who else could it have been?"  
  
"It could have been anyone now just go to the show, do your job and forget about her. She'll have probably moved onto Eminem by the time we get back to the States!"  
  
"You think this is funny?" John said in a hushed voice as he leaned forward to look Sean in the eye.  
  
"I never said it was funny!" Sean rolled his eyes and sighed. "All I'm saying is think logically about this ok? She wont be here so chill out and stop acting like a fucking mental patient!"  
  
John sighed and sat back in his seat. He pulled his cap down over his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but every time he was drifting off he was reminded of her. The look in her eyes like she was trying to read his thoughts, her face, smiling but without any feeling whatsoever! He'd never felt so uneasy about a person in his life and that alone was enough to scare him.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and one by one they started to check in.   
  
"Is there a Mr cena in your party?" Said one of the girl's behind the reception desk and John looked up.   
  
"Um that would be me." he said steeping closer to the desk.  
  
"Oh, we have something for you!" The girl smiled and reached under the desk.  
  
"Hey dude watch out it might be a severed head!" Sean whispered in his ear and he smiled sarcastically at him. The girl handed him a box of candy.  
  
"This was sent here this morning." She smiled broadly as she passed it over. John stared at it, he hardly dared to touch it. Sean had to nudge him to get him to move.  
  
"Uh...oh right, erm...thankyou." John said taking the box from her hands and wandering slowly away from the rest of the crowd, still staring at the box in his hands.  
  
"Well?" Sean said as he came up behind him & he jumped.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Who sent the candy?"  
  
"I dunno?" he shrugged.  
  
"Jesus!" Sean grabbed the box from John's hands and pulled out the tag that was shoved into the ribbon on the top of it. He put the candy under his arm as he opened the card out. "It says...." he read it and then stopped, "Dude does your mother ever send you candy?"  
  
"It says that?" John looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"NO!" Sean rolled his eyes, "It says, 'Be good!'"  
  
"Let me see!" John snatched the card from his hand and read it. Sure enough that was ALL it said, "Be Good!" John said quietly, then turned the card over and over in his hands looking for something, anything that would give him a clue as to who sent it, but there was nothing. "Be good? what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Be good?"  
  
"And I'm supposed to know that how?" Sean said and handed him the candy back. John held is hands up.  
  
"I don't want it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's from her and I'm not touching it ok?"  
  
"Oh John for Christ's sake!"  
  
"You think I'm making all this shit up but I'm tellin' you she is here!"  
  
"She isnt here ok if, and I mean IF, this box is from her she could have had it delivered from freakin Europe for all you know it doesn't mean she is in Canada!"  
  
"Yeah well think what you like, think I'm crazy...whatever I don't care because I am telling you she is here!" he said through gritted teeth and walked away. Sean ran a hand through his hair and went back to the reception desk.   
  
"Mr Cena doesn't like candy!" he smiled and handed it to the girl, "He said maybe you could share it out while you work!"  
  
The girl beamed, "Well tell Mr Cena thankyou very much!" She said. "Erm, are you Sean OHaire?"  
  
"I was when I woke up this morning!" Sean put on his best charming smiled and leaned both arms on the counter and she giggled.  
  
"Would it be ok to ask you for an autograph?"  
  
"I guess I can do that!" he smiled, "Would it be ok for me to ask where this candy came from?"  
  
"Um...I'm not sure I wasn't on when it was delivered one of the other girls must have signed for it!" She smiled, "Would you like me to go and ask?"  
  
"That would be very helpful thankyou so much!" He smiled and she handed him a piece of paper which he signed while he waited for her to come back. When she did she was with another girl, slightly younger than her.  
  
"Ok tell him what you told me!" The first girl smiled.  
  
"Ok well a lady came in with the candy this morning, said she was Mr Cena's girlfriend but she wouldn't be able to meet him as she had business to attend to, so anyway she said these were his favourite's and would I give them to him when he checked in." she looked at her feet, "Im sorry maybe I shouldn't have I'm new here and..."  
  
"No, no that's fine! Don't worry about it!" Sean smiled. "One last thing, can you describe this lady that gave you the candy?"  
  
The girl described the lady and Sean stared at her. "So that's all I can remember I'm sorry!"  
  
"What? Erm no that's ah...that's fine! I have to go I'll see you later!" He forced a smile and went to the elevators. John was right. From what he could remember of her, the girl had just described this 'Jenny' to a tee....now he had to go and break the news to him, and appologise for not believing when he had told him she was here! If this was Jenny and not a huge coincidence then John was in bigger trouble than he thought! He'd seen guys before with obsessed fans that followed them everywhere, but never this bad! 


End file.
